


Miracle

by psychemenace



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Figure Skater Yuuri, Fluff, M/M, pianist victor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 07:05:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11458530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychemenace/pseuds/psychemenace
Summary: Viktor is a popular Pianist in the Russian Federation. He finally meets his muse, Yuri Katsuki, whose skating he loved very much.





	Miracle

Yuri was never good with social gatherings. If it would be entirely up to him, he would avoid it as much as he could. Because he was a figure skater, from time to time he was forced to participate in such, so he had no choice. Standing in the middle of the sea of people, towed by his coach, he felt nervous. It was his first time in Russia, and because of this, he couldn’t help but be anxious and somehow excited at the same time.

He clenched his hands. The hubbub inside the room, the sound of the tinkling glasses and classical music that wafted in the air made his hand sweat. His furiously beating heart was his background music as he darted his eyes across the ballroom, eyes drifting to cocktail dresses, tuxedos and sparkling earrings to expensive shoes. Oblivious to Yuri’s growing anxiety, his coach was merrily conversing with some of his old acquaintances in the figure skating business. The manner in which he talked made it apparent to Yuri that he had completely forgotten about him. Thinking that he should probably get some fresh air, he breathed out and asked permission from his coach to wander around the garden for a bit. In response, his coach clapped him by the shoulders, smiled at him and told him that he certainly could. He went on to say that the mansion had the most wonderful garden in the city. His companions also agreed. Regaining a little bit of his energy at what he had heard, he bowed enthusiastically and excused himself.

—

Victor had always been comfortable with crowds. In fact, he really liked interacting with people. More than this, he especially liked entertaining people. He was a well-known pianist in the Russian Federation. Artists and critics alike praise him as a genius who comes once every hundred years: someone that could even be likened to Mozart. He had such a reputation. But a life of a virtuoso was lonely. Sometimes he wished that his life could have been different. He wished he could have been a normal kid, born to normal parents. He wished that he could walk in the streets of St. Petersburg without people knowing who he was. Being famous made him realize the beauty of anonymity, its freedom, and the inspiration that he could get from the solitude that came with it. But this was not his life. His life was of glamor and sparks; of cheers and elegant parties; a round of applauses and encores. And it had burned him out.

This made him unable to play like how he used to. It depressed him so much that his life became a total wreck. He ceased accepting invitations to perform. He rejected everything that had anything to do with the piano because he thought that he already reached his limit. He thought he could no longer surprise anyone. He wanted to get away. In this dark time of his life, who would have thought a twenty-three-year-old figure skater from Japan could be the light that would rekindle his lost passion for the piano?

Victor loved figure skating. He was a fan. For him, watching the sport gave him peace of mind. It had always calmed him down. Even when he looked like some Prince out of a fairytale, and someone that couldn’t be possible touched by sadness and gloom, moroseness had always been his companion. Figure skating could somehow ease it. The first time he saw Yuri skate was when he saw a video of him that went viral because he had imitated a famous figure skater from Russia. Looking at him dance made Viktor feel something in his heart. It was a throbbing sensation; a warmth that spread from his chest to his cheeks. He found himself blushing. From that moment on, he knew Yuri Katsuki would forever leave a mark in his heart.

He became his muse. Thanks to that, he completely got over his slump and was going to perform at a gathering.

—

The noise was reduced to muffled whispers and sighs. The suffocating atmosphere became a natural cold that made Yuri’s breath fog. Russia was cold–it was a kind of cold that he wasn’t used to. Standing outside the veranda, he craned his neck and gazed at the stars above his head. How pretty they were and it made him smile. The rustle of the trees took his gaze away from the sky. It settled upon the thicket of blooming camomile flowers and the line of bushes that lead to the garden. The garden was lighted with dark lampposts that lighted the pavements with sallow lights. It led to a labyrinthine rose garden that had a fairytale feel to it.

The sound of streaming water caught his attention. He searched for where the sound came from and was pleased to find a regal fountain. He sauntered towards it, sat down, and closed his eyes to just  _listen._

Oblivious to a gaze that was cast upon him, Yuri just sat there smiling awkwardly; making facial expressions that he was embarrassed to wear usually.

Out of a million possibilities and permutations, and alternatives, fateful encounters were considered to be miracles. Viktor never believed in miracles but seeing Yuri in the flesh, made him think that maybe they did exist. Without sparing a second, he went up to him, ready to wear his heart on his sleeves.

_I wish I could skate right now._ Yuri thought.

_I am not suited to this kind of crowd. I can’t even make a proper conversation with the others. But I hope I can make friends soon. Now that I could finally get back to skating…_

“Excuse me,” Viktor greeted.

Yuri’s train of thought was interrupted. He opened his eyes and saw a strange man—the most beautiful person he had seen in his entire life _._ He was confused whether the other was human or not. He was confused whether or not he was actually looking at an angel, or a real life Prince. That person just looked ethereal and breathtaking that his heart pounded—no longer because of anxiety but because of how beautiful the person was.

“Mind if I join you?” Viktor continued; a dignified smile painted over his thin, sensual mouth.

“Please do…” Yuri meekly replied, stealing furtive glances at the stranger.

“Ah, you’re Yuri Katsuki right? The figure skater from Japan, I’m Viktor Nikiforov, nice to meet you!”

_Viktor Nikiforov, isn’t that the famous Russian pianist that will be performing tonight?_

“Ah.. ummm… Nice to meet you.”

“Why are you alone in a place like this? This party is a welcome party for you Figure skaters right?”

“Uh.. umm.. I’m not really comfortable with things like this that’s why…”

“Yuri, ” Viktor said as he bridged the gap between the two of them, their hands almost touching. 

“I saw your video.”

“Huh? You did.. umm…”

_Oh my God, he saw it. I’m so embarrassed!_

_“_ It was perfect. You were so graceful and  _sexy_ , it made my heart flutter.”

Yuri blushed, he really didn’t know what to say in response.

“With that being said,” Viktor went on as he bent to stand up.

“…won’t you listen to me play?” He offered his hand to Yuri and winked at him.

While Yuri felt a bit coy towards Viktor, he felt comfortable with just spending a little time with him. Thinking that it was about time he got back inside, he took the other’s hand and flashed a wry smile. At the sight of Yuri’s smile, Viktor’s eyes widened. He felt his heart throb a little. At the moment, Viktor thought that indeed miracles do exist.

 


End file.
